1. Field
The disclosed subject matter is in the field of semiconductor devices and, more particularly, semiconductor devices that include integrated capacitors.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor devices such as radio frequency (RF) devices and other devices that include analog or mixed signal functions may require one or more capacitors. The formation of these capacitors may be integrated into the semiconductor fabrication process used to form the semiconductor devices, typically using a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitor structure. As suggested by its name, a MIM capacitor may include a pair of metallic capacitor plates above and below a capacitor dielectric. The fabrication of a MIM capacitor may leverage one or more steps from an existing semiconductor fabrication process and various architectures have been proposed for integrating MIM capacitors into existing fabrication processes.